iceeagleproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
AD 1x05: "Director Harding"
"Director Harding is the 5th episode in the 10 part mini webseries Agent Drico Official Synopsis Director Harding assembles pieces for his earthquake machine. Drico and Stull face their greatest enemy yet: Boredom. Plot Becoming impatient with how long it's taking Stull & Drico to get an extension cord, one of the final tools needed to complete his earthquake machine, Director Harding ventures out to get it himself. While in the streets of Gemini City, Drico begins to doubt the Director's methods. Stull attempts to persuade him that Harding indeed does have a plan, but Drico ignores her and tries to run back to the Disaster base & Stull angrily follows. Director Harding breaks into CHIMERA's base, interrupting two guards' game of "Go Fish" and knocking them out with a frying pan. He finds an extension cord and quickly leaves. Stull convinces Drico to slow down and reminds him of the infinite amount of thing that can go wrong with his plan & that he's only one agent. Drico, not wanting to hear anymore of it agrees and they walk back to POWER HQ. The Director is also back at HQ and discusses the remaining items needed to complete his earthquake machine. Harding assigns the task of getting a hammer to Drico and Stull, they quickly jump on it and begin checking POWER's basement. Agent Almeth is interrupted from game of chess by a message from Harding telling him to bring a Holmium bucket. He finally then gives Agent Conothe the job of retrieving a Neptunium core. Durring all this, at Dr. Disaster's, Disaster gets intel that POWER's Earthquake Machine is nearly complete. To prevent them from getting any more progress done, he sends out Miss Direction to kidnap Almeth, which she's pleased to do. After searching the basement with no luck, even finding Agent Almeth's bike in the process. Stull and Drico check upstairs for any signs of a hammer. After Harding's day out, he takes his usual seat in his outdoor office and awaits a tan. Meanwhile, in one of POWER's may living quarters we see Stull and Drico side by side on a bed. Stull tells him that you can't have emotional relationships with your partner & Drico swears not to tell a soul, but she reminds him that POWER agents never swear. While there, they find a hammer. Cast Season Regulars * Colin Morgan as Agent Drico * Louis Kravits as Agent Almeth * Joe Nalieth as Director Harding * ??? as Dr. Disaster Recurring Characters * Kayleigh Arnold as Agent Stull * Extras * Truman Segal as POWER scientist Appearances Locations * Director Harding's Outdoor Office * The Streets of Gemini City * CHIMERA base * POWER's laboratories * Disaster's base * POWER's basement * POWER's living quarters Items * Frying Pan * Extension cord * Earthquake machine * Hammer Organizations * POWER * CHIMERA * saster Trivia * Joe had forgotten to bring one of the guns with him to the next filming location and so Litzy suggested they improvise and use a frying pan that just so happened to be lying around. * When Drico points out Agent Almeth's bike in POWER's basement, that really is Louis's bike